Alma de Lobo
by BCharlotte
Summary: Basado en El Décimo Reino :) espero les guste :D Los personajes de esto pertenecen a Kathryn Wesley XD


**Alma de Lobo**

Tenía facciones humanas, parecía un humano en su totalidad, se comportaba como uno… A veces. Pero lo que realmente era, lo que latía en su interior era el alma de un _Lobo_. Al conocerlo asumo haber tenido encuentros y desencuentros con él, pero había algo que me parecía interesante, quizás su astucia, personalidad y claro… No podía negarse que era bastante atractivo. Quizás demasiado.

-Virginia –dijo Lobo con una voz suave, muy suave- ¿Hay algo que te molesta? Te ves muy callada –se veía preocupado, posiblemente creía que pensaba en mi madre o algo así-.

-No es nada, Lobo –dije, quizás mi tono de voz no era del todo sincero, pero no importaba; lo que menos quería era que supiera tanto de mis pensamientos, a pesar de que yo comprendía mucho lo que él sentía, escuchaba cada palabra que le decía a mi padre– Lo que ocurre es que estaba pensando en qué podríamos comer ¿Qué se te ocurre a ti? –su mirada se llenó de brillo, siempre cuando mencionaba algo sobre la comida-.

-Bueno, creo que podrías elegir cualquier cosa. Obviamente quedará delicioso, en especial si lo haces tú –lo veía en sus ojos, hace ya tiempo que no creía que fuera capaz de comerme; pero podía sentir la intensidad de sus ojos al mirarme. Era imposible no ruborizar mi rostro-.

Antes de poner responderle algo, mi padre había traído un cerdo para asarlo. No puse ninguna objeción al respecto, me limité a solamente cocinar. No quería seguir pensando en el asunto con Lobo. No quería decirle nada.

Ella era preciosa y yo lo sabía. Mis impulsos salvajes de Lobo no habían pensado en ella como comida desde hace tiempo, la miraba con otros ojos. Estaba muy consciente de que era enamoramiento, el amor de mi vida diría yo ¿Y cómo no enamorarse? Estaba a su lado siempre y la conocía cada día más, era más fuerte que yo. Mi sangre de Lobo se alborotaba completamente en su presencia. Quería a Virginia para mí. La necesitaba.

-Oye, Lobo –dijo Tony, alejándome de mis pensamientos - Te advertiré una cosa, me has dicho todo este tiempo las feas intensiones que tienes con mi hija y no me agrada mucho ese asunto.

-Te diré una cosa, Tony –dije, no me interesaba agradarle o no- Lo que más quiero en la vida es a tu hija, no te puedo negar que mis hormonas y mi sangre enloquecen en su presencia. No podría ser hipócrita y decirte que no me fascina o que no me excita. Tendrás que vivir con eso, porque si ella me acepta –y sé que lo hará- no podrás hacer nada al respecto.

La mirada de Tony me fulminó por un momento, Virginia estaría algo lejos en ese momento asando el cerdo, aunque hubiese estado ahí mismo no hubiese tenido problema en decir todo lo que dije, el viaje que habíamos llevado hasta ese día me había dejado como un hombre/lobo muy honesto. Todo había cambiado hasta ese día.

Aunque no lo hubiese querido, escuché cada palabra de lo que Lobo dijo, algo en mi piel se erizó. Desde el principio que encontraba guapo a ese hombre/lobo. Nunca antes me había preocupado de un sentimiento, la experiencia de mis padres, en especial lo que mi madre hizo me había dejado muy desesperanzada con respecto al amor. Lobo lo tenía claro, se lo había dicho… Aunque quizás cuando se lo dije, hubiese esperado una negación. En el fondo hubiese querido que me dijera en la cara que no pensara eso, porque él estaba dispuesto a estar conmigo. Oh, en el fondo quería eso. Lobo se acercó, su mirada mostraba placer al oler el cerdo, que estaba listo. Perdida en mis pensamientos no me había dado cuenta.

-Oh, está listo –musité, tratando de ignorar a Lobo de cierta manera, no podía mirarlo- Espero que les guste –hablé como dando por hecho que tanto él como mi padre me escuchaban, por desgracia mi padre había ido a algún lado. Estaba sola con Lobo-.

-Estoy seguro –se acercó demasiado, sentía su respiración en mi cuello- que está delicioso mi querida Virginia –pude sentir que estaba sonriendo. Quizás sin controlarse del todo, lamió ligeramente mi cuello. Eso fue lo más impactante en ese momento. Hubiese deseado estar en otro lugar, muy a solas con él. _Completamente solos_, pero no… Mi cabeza reaccionó, mi padre estaba cerca-.

-Lobo –dije con dificultad- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Lo siento, no pude contenerme –dijo- Además, tu sabes que en cualquier momento no podré contenerme más y sucumbiré. No es una amenaza, te lo estoy advirtiendo, pasará muy pronto.

Esa noche, mi padre dormía profundamente. Yo no podía hacerlo, lo que conversé con Lobo esa noche me tenía los pelos de punta. Finalmente, él se puso a mi lado, muy cerca.

-Estás consciente de todo ¿No es así? –preguntó secamente, quizás eso fue lo que más me estremeció- No quiero sonar insistente, pero… -suspiró apretando mi mano, tomándola, acercándola a sus labios- Realmente necesito hacerlo.

Le quité mi mano, mi corazón me oprimía. Comencé a correr, no sé por qué. Corrí con fuerza y sabía que él estaba corriendo detrás de mí, eso me hizo correr aún más fuerte. Comencé a jadear, no quise mirar atrás en ningún momento, comenzaba a excitarme. Finalmente sentí sus manos en mi cintura, me agarró con fuerza.

-No servirá de mucho jugar a las escondidas –dijo jadeando, se aferró mucho a mí en ese momento. Suspiré, estaba algo cansada de tanto correr. Cuando me percaté, miré la Luna, estaba llena. Lobo la miró hipnotizado, luego me volteó ante él- Llegó la hora.

Tenía claro que este momento sería clave en mi vida, en la vida de cualquiera. En ese momento no sé si el cansancio de correr me hizo caer sentada en el suelo o era precisamente, lo que él consiguió en mí. Su boca se acercó, parecía más hiperventilado que en otros momentos, su beso fue más fogoso que otros, esos otros que me dio sin permiso. Ahora, ambos teníamos la misma sensación. Era en cierto modo, perfecto.

-Quizás me estoy aprovechando mucho –dijo él, con ese pseudo arrepentimiento tan común en él, mi rostro le hizo entender que no tenía que lamentar nada. Ambos éramos cómplices de lo que estábamos haciendo. Ambos queríamos-.

-No te preocupes –sonreí-.

Se colocó sobre mí, besó nuevamente, los besos comenzaron a ser muy intensos, estaba cediendo a dos cosas: su naturaleza de lobo, llena de pasión y hambre, y además a su amor, que era muy apasionado. Las prendas de ambos comenzaban a desaparecer. Estaba impactada, sentía la necesidad de todo lo que estaba haciendo. Me gustaba.

La Luna llena se apoderó de mis sentidos, aún así todo lo que estaba pensando era simplemente lo que quería hacer. Esa noche estaba maravillosa, habían tantas estrellas, la hermosa Luna. El rostro de Virginia se veía aún más hermoso, ella se veía aún más… deliciosa. Comencé a besarla, sentirla, desvestirla. No podía creerlo, me estaba dejando llevar por los oscuros pensamientos que estuvieron todo ese tiempo en mi cabeza… Aunque ¿Ella aceptaría esto? Tuve mucho miedo, pero ella no me alejó, no reaccionó mal. Lo sabía –y muy bien- en el fondo ella quería lo mismo.

Hacer el amor con ella en sí, era lo que más temía ¿Qué iba a pensar ella? Y más importante, Tony iba a querer matarme de solo pensar en lo que ahí pasaría esta noche. Aunque no me importaba Tony, fui sincero a decirle lo que quería, el amor de su hija, tenerla conmigo. Un _Felices por Siempre_ en esta oscura época actual era necesaria, volvería la esperanza a los Nueve Reinos y más importante, me llenaría por dentro. Oh, como la quería. Sin quererlo –de hecho, si lo quería- comencé el acto con ella, vi en su rostro un miedo que me hizo querer detenerme y no pasar por encima de su espacio vital, pero era imposible… El Lobo que era estaba ardiendo de modo impactante, la bestia que era yo estaba actuando más que yo. Ella comenzó a ceder, más bien, vi algo de placer en su rostro, eso me animó. Continué.

-Ah –gemí- Virginia dime que no te estoy faltando el respeto –dije en cierto modo jadeando, casi no podía respirar-.

Lobo parecía nervioso, pude ver sus ojos distintos. El lobo interior que era estaba a flor de piel, sin darme cuenta noté que comenzaba a hacer el amor con él. Al principio estaba incomoda, aterrorizada. Pero eso duró poco, la sensación causada por Lobo fue más fuerte, noté en su mirada que estaba decidido a continuar, yo también lo miré de modo que comprendiera, me preguntó algo, escuché muy poco. Sabía que creía que me estaba pasando a llevar.

-Tú no me haces daño, esto no me molesta –dije con el poco aliento que tenía, luego mordí mi labio inferior. Me gustaba esta sensación-.

Creo que Lobo debe haber sentido con sus labios cada rincón posible, estuve en trance unos minutos. Que sensación tan indescriptible. Ese hombre, con la intensidad de un lobo. Quizás aquellas historias más retorcidas de _Caperucita Roja _comenzaban a tener sentido. Quizás ella sucumbió ante un lobo con una sensualidad intensa, quizás no se la comió. Quizás solo le enseñó a amar. Oh, que loco sonaba lo que estaba pensando. Era aún más loco pensarlo, viendo la expresión de Lobo, una gota de sudor se veía en su frente, jadeaba con fuerza, gemía. Creo que yo también.

En un momento de más calma pude apreciar como su cola salió de su retaguardia, la acaricié delicadamente. Él suspiró y me observó, detenidamente.

-Amor mío, esto dará hermosos frutos. Yo lo sé –sonrió- estaré contigo para siempre desde ahora.

Estaba exhausta, no podía pronunciar alguna palabra. Acaricié su rostro, sentí un poco de su barba. Él acercó más su rostro, nuestros labios se unían, nuevamente.


End file.
